Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legacy of the Dragons
Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legacy of the Dragons, known in Japan as ルカリオファラオマン紋土ラパヌイの友人:リュのレガシー (Rukario Farao Man Mondo to Rapanui no Yūjin: Ryū no Regacy) is an action-rpg adventure platformer game made by Moai Development Team and Spike Chunsoft for multi-platform. It was released on Nintendo's Wii U and 3DS, Sony's PlayStation 3, and Microsoft's Xbox 360. The game has the Adventure Mode, which is the game's story, including the Co-op Mode and Online Co-op Mode where multiple players complete the main story local and lan respectivly. It was relaunched in PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch, Remastered in HD adding additional content, under the name of Legacy of the Dragons - History Destiny Retold. Gameplay The game contains a gameplay similar to the Kingdom Hearts games. Containing elements of action, platforming, hack-and-slash and role-playing videogames. The games are driven by a linear progression from one story event to the next, usually shown in the form of a cutscene, though the player is able to explore the entire enviroment, containing numerous side quests available that provide bonus benefits to the characters. The player can chose to take control of the main members of the Rapa-Nui Friends; Lucario, Pharaoh Man, Mondo Owada, Ado, Adeleine, Gold, Tails, Nitori Kawashiro and Peacock (And the timetraveler member of the future Lucifer in the History Destiny Retold version). The Player Character is usually accompanied by two more members chosen by the player as partners, who are artificial intelligence-controlled characters that aid the player in battle, their behavior can be altered to suit different combat objectives. The games feature real-time combat that incorporates physical attacks, magic, and summonings, as also allows for items to be used on the field of battle to heal oneself or one's party members. Like many traditional role-playing games, this game features an experience point system which determines character development. As enemies are defeated, the player gains experience which culminates in a "level-up", where the characters grow stronger and gain access to new abilities. The amount of experience is shared with all party members and each character grows stronger as experience is gained. Story After Bowser's defeat on Lucario and Pharaoh Man hands with the help of their hero team, there were once students that lived normally once in their school life on the Hope's Peak Academy. But when Monokuma attacked, he killed the principal of said place and the memories of the students were erased. The next year, everyone entered the place and the bicolored bear put them and put some rules; To escape the place, one student killed other. If the murder is discovered, it would be executed painfully. If the others chose the wrong one, the murder would be set free, while the others would receive the punishment. After many days, Mondo Owada would be executed after Chihiro Fujisaki's death. At the same time, Lucario and Pharaoh Man, the leaders of the Rapa-Nui Friends were fighting Bowser again. Finall Bowser would kill them successfully with a surprise strategy, even sealing their spirits not being able to resurrect, winning the war from once at December 21, the End of the World date. With the supreme victory, Bowser finally orders his Koopa and Tediz (brought from Von Kriplespac) armies to shoot merciless Ado, Adeleine, Gold, Tails, Nitori and Peacock, finally dominating all the world. He started to invade countries, killing humans, leading creatures, destroying monuments and make the planet in an entire ruin. The survivors ended slaved, including the older members of The Friends. The King of the Koopas executed'' many rebels who tried to stand against his tyrany'.'' ...But... for some reason, all this never happened. The gloom flashfoward that Lucario and Pharaoh Man recieved in time, and quickly, without wasting seconds, reach Bowser's Flying Castle to defeat him at time. The castle crashed right to the Hope's Peak Academy at coincidence, destroying both places, before one student would enter. Rising from the ruins, The Rapa-Nui Friends said 'Oops!' as an apologuize as the now former-students were left without a place to enter, without knowing they would being killing each other. However, this was not the end of the big fierce tyrant turtle. Years later, Bowser would have Kamek's news, in which he recieves the future in where The Rapa-Nui Friends whould have more members, and whould defeat him again, specially, one prophecy of a strong being with the mighty powers from the legend. Bowser, ragedly orders the Tediz to attack the possible new members. Mondo was targeted, so he had no option other to attack the bears, he could fight them, but as them being a huge number, Lucario and Pharaoh Man arrived to the rescue. Mondo thanked them and he went away. The two warriors, recognizing the biker's fighting strength, suggested him to join The Rapa-Nui Friends. Mondo rejected and walked away. Mysteriously, Mondo feels that the former members of the Crazy Diamonds mysteriously dissappeared, he was feeling targeted, so he had no choice but to go to the Easter Island and join them, coincidencly meeting Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Chihiro Fujisaki and Leon Kuwata, who had the invitation and motivation to join the hero team. But Bowser does not stay moveless and discovers the legendary wish of the Dragon Gems, resting on the Dragon Temples around the world, which reunited, The Elemental Dragons are summoned so he could get the wish he was most desiring. Can Lucario, Pharaoh Man and Mondo stop Bowser and his new plan? Lists of Chapters *Prologue – Lost Time *Chapter One – Within the Heroes: Leaving the Criminal Life to help the ones that were hurted *''Chapter Two – The Energix Trio: Who are these guys? and The Wind Dragon's Gem *''Chapter Three ''– Mustelid Business: The Steel Dragon's Gem *Chapter Four – Journey to Old Memories: In search for more answers at the Friendly Alliates *''Chapter Five – The Negatrix Trio: Best Friends of the Chinese Heroes and The Water Dragon's Gem *Chapter Six – Welcome to the Legacy: Dragons of Wisdom *Chapter Seven – Cursed Beast: The Ice Dragon's Gem '' **Extra Chapter – First Fall: The Ancient Master from the Realmworld *''Chapter Eight ''– Near of all it All: Mondo's Deep Powers *Chapter Nine – Traitor of Past: The Earth Dragon's Gem *Chapter Ten – The King Enters Serious: Danger Ahead *Chapter Eleven – Betrayous Flames: The Fire Dragon's Gem *Chapter Twelve – Tediz Invasion: It Gets More Serious *''Chapter Thirdteen ''– Shelled Brothers: The Thunder Dragon's Gem *''Chapter Fourteen ''– To Return The Gems: Ze Professor Interrumps *''Chapter Fifteen ''– The Poltergeist Doppelganger: These Aren't Us! *''Chapter Sixteen ''– Awakening of the Beasts Power: Rise, Metal Lucario, Pharaoh Electivire and Chesmondo!! *Chapter Seventeen – Defeat?: The Energix Trio Finally Defeat Us *Chapter Eighteen – Horror!: Bowser Has Reunited The Dragon Gems!! *Chapter Nineteen – The Assault: Striking Back To Victory'' *''Chapter Twenty – The Final Battle: Bowser's Last Stand *Epilogue – After the War: Another Victory For Us ''At the end of the game, Mondo marries Filia as all The Rapa-Nui Friends, Friendly Alliates members and even Takemichi Yukimaru assist and celebrate on the wedding. However... Returning back at home, The Energix Trio are at the roof of the Rapa-House, drop 3 invitations headed to Lucario, Pharaoh Man and Mondo to the door entrace, eventually calling The Negatrix Trio to fly away from the island. The messages are right from [[Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legion of Heroes|''the company of super heroes they are currently working.]] ''The Dragon Gems wouldn't be touched again until fourty three years later, when Berkov Stalen gets the chance to conquer the world in a similar way to Bowser, but the Rapa-Nui Friends will not be the ones who will face him. Playable Characters The Rapa-Nui Friends members, our heroes, are '''Playable Characters in this game. They have some strong spots and weak spots. Transformations Friendly Characters The Friendly Characters, known in Japan as 仲間の文字 (Nakama no moji, buddy characters), are Non-Playable Characters in the series that help the heroes with different ways or just talk with them. TBA Helper Characters A Helper Character is a non-playable character that are assisted to the player, they are summoned with a Summon Item. They can have an upgrade depending on how many times it was summoned and used. Villagers The Villagers, or citizens depending on the place, are NPCs that are found in the villages or cities. They can be talk and some are side quest givers. The Dragons The Dragons, '''known in Japan as 竜 (ryū)' are mythological beings that ruled the world once long centuries ago, however, one day a human warrior challenged them and defeated them. They knew his strength was beyond that their own, so they respected him by granting him a wish, the warrior wished the dragons to make them teach secrets and attack moves to a good human warrior known like him. Creating the first Legacy of the Dragons, where some chosen humans are able to know the secrets of these mythological wonderful creatures. However, Hellgaur and Exfeuertod were the only that were angered at their own defeat, and gained a hate on the human beings, getting to kill them if one person is near. Enemy Bestiary '' The Enemy Bestiary, known as 悪い百科事典 (Warui hakkajiten, Baddies encyclopedia) in Japan, is an enemy information that is collected after the player defeats one for first time. Bosses World Places World Places, also known as Locations are the area maps and territories the player is in. Chihiro gives advice where they are, while there are also cities and villages that have side quests in which completed, an unique item can be obtained. Some places contains hidden unique items, obtainable. Items Items, Objects or Things, are collectionable goodies through the game. Some of them may be collected through the travelings on the locations, others by enemy drops, or others by buying on shops. Status Effects The Status Effects 'are change of characteristics in the playable characters that affect them negatively, resulting the battles a little difficult. The way to get rid of them is by curing the affected character via spell or object. Attack Movesets '' An '''Attack, Movement or Technique is an action performed by any character or enemy as one of the main tactics in the game. Some of them can be learned by leveling up or training on The Temple Dojo. Costumes Costumes, known in Japanese as スーツ (Sūtsu, Suits) are outfits that can be wear by The Rapa-Nui Friends. Giving benefict specials such as stat boosting or element inmunity. Trivia *Althrough this game supports the Mondo and Filia relationship, it has few, cleverly disguised IshiMondo references and scenes. Easter Eggs *Hidden in the tombstones of Deathvalley Village, the words 'Here lies Crash Bandicoot' can be seen, a reference to the character, that was never seen in any videogame after Activision brought the game series. When interacting with the tombstone, you can unlock the Wacky Bandicoot costume to Lucario. *In Peor is Nada village, there is a grafitti in the walls that read 'Aaaaah, un manjar'. A reference to a chilean internet meme video of a man drinking wine and saying the aforementioned words. ...there is more! Gallery legacy_of_the_dragons___heroes_wallpaper_by_greasiggy-d7sjhzk.png|Wallpaper of the Hero Characters legacy_of_the_dragons___villains_wallpaper_by_greasiggy-d7tva61.png|Wallpaper of the Villain Characters The Last Rapa-Supper.png|Promotional Art of the game, parodying The Last Supper Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2012 Category:Adventure Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends